taxidermypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aztek A430 Double Action Airbrush
A double-action airbrush at a single action price. This new internal mix airbrush allows regulation of both the air (by pushing down on the trigger) and paint flow (by pulling back on the trigger) with one finger. It cleans up in a snap, and changing nozzles takes only seconds. Color cups plug into either side for right or left handed use. ---- Aztek A430 Airbrush SetSet includes A430 airbrush, 6 foot hose, general purpose nozzle, 2 syphon cap & bottle assemblies, instruction manual and videotape, and a plastic storage case. Retail value $104.95. Code Item Description Price AZ4305 Aztek A430 Airbrush Set 69.95 ---- Aztek A430 Deluxe Kit Includes A430 airbrush, 6 foot hose, general purpose nozzle, high flow nozzle, medium coverage nozzle, gravity feed cup, 2 syphon cap & flow bottle assemblies, instruction manual and videotape, and a wooden storage case. Retail value $136.95. Code Item Description Price AZ4308 Aztek A430 Deluxe Kit 89.95 ---- Aztek A470 Double Action Airbrush with Adjustment Roller For the ultimate in trouble-free airbrushing with pinpoint control for painting fine details, check out the ultimate Aztek model, the A470. The unique metalized finish features tactile ergonomic grips. With the roller adjustment, fine lines and spots may be pre-sized for painting without pulling back on the trigger. The patented Aztek nozzle system offers quick changes and easy clean up. Includes a manufacturer's lifetime guarantee on the airbrush body. Color cups plug into either side for left or right handed use. ---- Aztek A470 Airbrush SetSet includes A470 airbrush, 6 foot hose, general purpose nozzle, gravity feed color cup, instruction manual and videotape, and a plastic storage case. Retail value $125.95. Code Item Description Price AZ4702 Aztek A470 Airbrush Set 83.95 ---- Aztek A470 Deluxe Kit Includes A470 airbrush, 6 foot hose, 6 assorted nozzles, 4 color cups, 2 siphon cap & bottle assemblies, instruction manual and videotape, and a handsome wooden storage case. Retail vaule $209.95. Code Item Description Price AZ4709 Aztek A470 Deluxe Kit 138.95 ---- Aztek A480 Metal Body Airbrush The new Aztek A480 series airbrush offers artists a new robust metal alloy body preferred by users who like a heavier airbush to aid in stability and control. This new series offers all the great advantages of the Aztek system, plus the rugged dependability and stunning appearance of a plated and polished metal alloy body. If you are sick and tired of fighting with your current airbrush; fed up with spitting, sputtering, and misaligned needles; then you can say goodbye to these annoying problems forever when you switch to an Aztek Airbrush. Aztek's simple operation, easy clean-up, and virtually maintenance-free design makes them the perfect addition to your wildlife art studio. The revolutionary nozzle design makes changing tips a breeze. To switch for painting details, just unscrew the general purpose nozzle, screw in the fine line nozzle, and continue painting. Each nozzle assembly includes a self-contained aircap, nozzle and spring-loaded needle, which is pre-centered and never needs realignment. ---- Aztek A480 Deluxe Kit Includes A480 series metal body Aztek airbrush, 6 foot hose, 6 assorted nozzles, 4 assorted paint cups, 2 bottle assemblies, wrench, instructional DVD and deluxe wooden storage case. Retail value: $262.49. Code Item Description Price AZ4809 Aztek A480 Deluxe Kit 174.95 ---- Aztek A480 Master Professional Airbrush Kit Includes Aztek A480 series metal airbrush, 6 foot air hose, 9 assorted nozzles, 5 assorted paint cups, 2 bottle assemblies, compressor adapter, wrench, instructional DVD and deluxe wooden storage case. Retail value: $283.49.